


Let's Go Hunt

by Noxbait



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean won't stop humming, Gen, Humor, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxbait/pseuds/Noxbait
Summary: S14. They're trapped in a tight space and Dean won't quit humming.





	Let's Go Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I've been working on some projects, hoping to get something finished for Christmas, but I'm not sure if I'll be successful. I haven't given up hope tho. :)
> 
> This is just a super short humorous little piece I pounded out in a moment of NaNoWriMo induced writers-block back in November. Hope you enjoy!

"What are you humming?"

"What?"

" _Humming_ ," Sam repeated. "What are you humming?"

"I don't know, Sam, what difference does it make?"

"It makes a difference because you're annoying me with it."

"Oh? I'm annoying you?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "So sorry."

The humming got louder and more exaggerated.

"Seriously?" Sam turned and glared at his brother. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Yeah, well, you're boring me to tears while you concentrate."

"You could help me."

"I am helping," Dean insisted and maybe he actually believed it. "I'm staying out of your way."

Sam sighed.

Dean started humming again, "Hm hm hm, hm hm hm, hm hm…"

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Go away or shut up!"

"Where am I going to go? We're locked in a freakin' closet!"

"I am  _very_ aware of that." Sam elbowed Dean, hopefully somewhere that it would hurt.

"Ow!"

"Stay out of my way and maybe we'll get out of here before I kill you."

Huffing, Dean backed away as far as he could get, which was about five inches.

Sam returned his attention to the lock.

Dean returned to his humming.

Sam gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the annoying, yet catchy, tune. As he worked on the lock, he couldn't help but try to figure out what Dean was humming. It wasn't any classic rock song he'd ever heard. And he was pretty sure he'd heard  _all_ the classic rock songs.

It was catchy, had a nice, if repetitive, rhythm. It seemed vaguely familiar even if he wasn't quite sure how or why. Maybe it seemed familiar simply because Dean had been humming it the entire time they'd been stuck in the closet.

Dean started tapping it out on the wall as he hummed.

_Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap… hm hm hm hm, hm hm…_

Over and over.

Sam found himself nodding his head along with Dean's humming. He was spending more time trying to figure out what the song was then he was trying to get the door unlocked. Beyond irritated, he finally managed to jimmy the lock and shove the door open.

Dean grinned, shoving past him and into freedom and fresh air. He started singing, " _Let's go hunt, hm hm hm hm hm hm…"_

"What. Are. You. Singing?" Sam asked, patience worn completely out.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged, but there was a shifty look in his eyes that told Sam he 100%  _did_ know. "Something Jack was listening to the other day. That kid and his obsession with YouTube videos…"

With that information, the pieces clicked into place and Sam's eyes widened. Dean was humming again and looking very pleased despite the fact they'd recently been double crossed and shoved into a closet.

Sam grabbed his jacket and asked, "Dean, have you been humming  _Baby Shark_?"

"What? Me? Nope." He grinned and walked away, practically bouncing as he shamelessly sang the song aloud.

Unable to hold back a laugh, Sam followed his brother.

_It's the end, doo doo doo doo doo..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was completely stuck and my beta suggested I turn to YouTube for inspiration...she didn't expect me to listen to "Baby Shark" five thousand times. She did, however, get a short funny little story out of the deal and I got 500 more words for NaNo lol! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> and...just in case I fail in my attempt to post a Christmas story... Merry Christmas to all! :)


End file.
